


My Little Problem

by writerlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Punk!Rebel!Dan, Student Council President!Phil, first confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlester/pseuds/writerlester
Summary: Phil Lester is a great student council president. He’s got pretty much everything under control. Everything, that is, except a punk kid that keeps skipping class in favor of following Phil around.





	My Little Problem

He just couldn’t seem to figure that boy out.

Phil closed his locker, and his thoughts must’ve been obvious on his face, because his friend Louise grinned at him.

“Is Howell still skipping class? I thought you’d’ve stamped that out by now,” she remarked, closing her own locker and following him down the hallway. “Although, it isn’t like you’re the first person to try. The last student council president, Mark Fischbach, tried to get him to go. That was the first time I think I’ve ever seen Mark get fed up.”

Phil rolled his eyes, adjusting the tie of his school uniform. “That may be, but I’m the president now. He’s the only guy that’s given me actual trouble. The teachers don’t even want to help me out; they’ve all given up on him.”

The pair rounded the corner, and Louise waved. “I’ve got French, so I’ll see you later. Lunch?”

Phil nodded and waved back before entering his own class, English Literature. He was particularly fond of this class, and was ready to tune out his problems for a little while.

However, halfway through class, he heard the familiar sound of someone plopping into the desk behind him. He sighed.

“I suppose you have a good reason for skipping your science class to come here?” Phil asked, turning around to come face-to-face with none other than Dan Howell.

Dan smirked. “I have my reasons.”

Phil sighed.

Dan Howell had been Phil’s little problem for the past three months. Ever since he’d been elected student council president, he’d been doing his best to maintain order and peace within the school.

That wasn’t to say Phil was a complete stickler for rules; he’d let people pass with a warning sometimes or overlook something if they were generally a good student.

But Dan Howell was the one problem that stubbornly refused to go away.

Dan was a punk boy with an attitude. He had no problem back-talking the teachers, skipping class, and generally only scraping by with the bare minimum. Phil had tried, and failed, on many occasions to force him to go to class. He’d even memorized the punk boy’s schedule.

Dan had seized the opportunity to start pestering Phil wherever he went. He followed him to his own classes, waited for him outside the school, and generally enjoyed being a part of Phil’s routine that he didn’t ask for.

“Well, you should be in science. Mr. Deyes won’t be too happy to see you somewhere you don’t belong.” Phil tried to sound authoritative, but it was an empty threat and they both knew it. All the teachers had given up punishing Dan, because he’d simply leave the school.

Dan smiled, unaffected, and Phil ignored the quickened pace of his heart. “But I don’t wanna be in science. I wanna be here.”

Phil sighed again, turning back around. “Fine. But you’re going to your next class, Dan.”

“Whatever you say, Prez,” Dan sang, and he was actually quiet for a little while.

Soon enough, however, Phil felt something touch his head and he rolled his eyes. Dan liked to play with Phil’s hair, earning a reaction from the other boy. But Phil was determined not to give him the satisfaction, and resolutely kept working on his paper.

As the time ticked by, Dan’s hand began to wander. He ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, then paused as it got close to his hairline. Slowly, the soft touch moved lower, to Phil’s neck, rubbing a bit of sensitive skin there.

Phil squeaked, as Dan had never pulled this one before, and whipped around. His face was red but he didn’t care. “W-What are you doing?”

Dan withdrew his hand, but that familiar unaffected smirk was still there. “What? It looked so soft. I bet no one’s ever touched there before.”

Phil pursed his lips, not about to reveal that he was right. “Don’t you have homework you could be working on?”

“Nah.” Dan leaned back. “I just wanted to see you.”

Phil blew out a breath just as the bell rang. He glanced at the clock. Lunchtime.

By the time he looked back at where Dan had been sitting, the other boy was up and moving. “See ya later, Prez,” Dan called behind his shoulder, winking.

“Fix your school uniform,” Phil called after him halfheartedly. His eyes lingered on Dan’s retreating form just a second too long before getting up and heading to the lunchroom.

 

~~~

 

Phil was walking out of the school.

He’d stayed after school with student council duties that day, so he was much later than normal. Everyone else had already headed home. He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, adjusting his bag slung over one arm.

Phil paused at the gate, looking around. Usually, Dan would be standing there, just waiting for Phil so he could follow him home. Of course, there was no Dan today. He refused to acknowledge the twinge of disappointment in his chest, turning to keep walking.

However, he noticed the door to one of the clubhouses was left open, and decided to go close it quickly before heading home. As he approached the door, he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. His nose wrinkled and he groaned to himself. Now he’d have to kick out whoever was smoking on school property.

He stood in the doorway, flicking his eyes over the scene of three boys he didn’t know lounging in the room, taking puffs of the cigarettes.

“Guys,” he began, his tone resolute, “you know there’s no smoking allowed on school grounds.”

They looked at him, and their eyes grew steely as one of them pushed off the table they were leaning against. “If it isn’t little Phil Lester.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. _Little?_ He was six-foot-two.

The boy took a step towards him. “Look, Lester. Why don’t you just let this slide, and we’ll pretend this never happened?”

He stood his ground. “Sorry, guys, but rules are rules. Go smoke off school property.”

The boy’s eyes narrowed, and Phil felt a twinge of worry. Surely they wouldn’t get violent?

The leader had taken another step towards Phil when he heard a familiar voice behind him: “You heard the Prez. Get _out.”_

Phil nearly jumped in shock. That was Dan’s voice, but he sounded different. Rough and angry, with an undertone of a threat.

The leader backed off immediately, spotting the punk standing directly behind Phil. Dan’s hands rested on Phil’s shoulders. “Yeah, sure, Howell...we were just teasin’ him a little…”

“Well, it wasn’t funny,” Dan growled, and Phil’s heart leapt into his throat. He’d never heard Dan sound like this before.

The pair moved aside as the three others left, and Phil finally turned to face the other boy. “Why are you still here?”

Dan’s face was still dark, and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He didn’t answer.

Phil softened a little as his pulse returned to normal, and he stepped towards Dan. “Hey, thanks for helping me out. I didn’t--”

“You always do that,” Dan interrupted him, glaring at the floor. “You always fucking go off and try to fix everything without thinking about it. Especially those guys…”

Phil frowned. He wasn’t really sure what Dan was trying to tell him, but an unease was crawling in his stomach. He didn’t like seeing Dan so agitated, but he wasn’t sure what to do to calm him down.

So he did the first thing that came to mind: he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

Dan tensed, but Phil just squeezed, saying: “I really appreciate your help. Sorry for causing you trouble.”

Dan laughed a little, and Phil suddenly felt strong arms incase him. “You causing trouble? You cause me trouble _every single day,_ Prez.”

Phil huffed. “Me? What about _you?_ I can’t even get you to go to class!”

He tried to pull back, but Dan’s grip tightened. “Another minute.”

Phil sighed, leaning into Dan and let the moment happen. He wondered if the punk could feel his rapid heartbeat. But he had to admit it was a calming moment, both of them seeming to regain a balance.

They pulled back, and Phil looked up. Dan’s eyes were warm, and for a second Phil thought he was going to say something, but then he smirked.

“See you tomorrow, Prez. Thanks for the loving embrace.”

Phil reddened. “Just go to class tomorrow!”

 

~~~

 

Phil hadn’t seen that familiar smirk all day, and it was getting harder and harder to pretend like it didn’t bother him.

His eyes would snap to the door every time someone entered, but it was never Dan. He was starting to get jumpy. Had something happened to him?

When lunch rolled around, Phil marched all over the school, searching. If Dan Howell was here, then by God, he was going to find him.

Eventually he did find him, but not in a place he expected.

He pushed open the door to the music practice room, only to hear the melancholy sound of someone playing the piano. He looked over, and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a particular brown-haired troublemaker seated at the piano.

Dan continued playing, apparently lost in the music. Phil closed the door quietly and leaned against a nearby wall, listening. Dan was pretty damn good. He was slightly surprised at the melody Dan was playing; it was a quiet and almost mournful dirge.

The piano stopped suddenly, and Phil opened his eyes. Dan was sitting quietly, staring blankly at the keys.

“So this is where you run off to instead of class,” Phil finally spoke, snapping Dan out of his reverie. The punk whipped around to face him, startled, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

“You gonna turn me in, Prez? Write me a detention slip?” Dan teased, but both knew Phil wouldn’t do that.

Instead of answering, Phil padded over and stood next to the piano, his hands lightly skimming the keys. “I didn’t know you were so good at the piano, Dan.”

Dan followed Phil’s progress with his eyes. “I never meant for anyone to find out I liked it. I’m not that great.”

Phil withdrew his hand. “I beg to differ. You’re incredible.”

Dan was silent, staring at a key as though his life depended on it. He seemed to be struggling over something, and Phil was about to ask what was wrong when Dan stood abruptly, turning to face the other boy. His eyes were burning, and Phil blinked.

“Prez.”

Dan sounded fed up, and Phil was about to apologize when Dan continued.

“Do you have any idea how frustrated you make me?”

Dan had Phil crowded against the piano, staring at him intently. Phil swallowed, hoping his face wasn’t red. “Um...sorry?”

“I don’t like class. I don’t like school. I’m fine with barely getting by and eager to get out of this fucking place. But then one day, we get a new president.” Dan kept creeping closer. “And I’m skipping class like normal, when suddenly this guy with the bluest eyes and a lopsided smile and a pretty face lectures me about skipping. A guy I find I can’t ignore.”

Phil’s brain is short-circuiting. He coughed out: “Uh?”

“And then this guy has my whole world turned upside down. I’m suddenly following him to class. I like it when he lectures me about my uniform. I wait for him after school because I like talking to him. Then I start caring about this boy.”

Dan’s face is flushed, and Phil isn’t about to interrupt to say how cute he looked.

“I notice he does everything by himself and cares about others. He works hard but doesn’t use his status to his advantage. He’s kind to me even though I give him so much shit. I watch him every day and I find myself actually wanting to do the things he tells me. That fucking guy. The guy that ruined everything. D’you know who I’m talking about, Prez?”

Phil swallowed. Dan’s extremely close, and his head is buzzing. “Um. Well. I-I don’t know, but I can tell you something.”

Dan tilted his head, waiting.

“My life was going great until I suddenly had a reoccurring problem. There was this punk kid in my grade who kept skipping, who kept causing problems, who kept waiting for me after school...and then I realized maybe I liked having this problem…”

Dan’s smirking again, and Phil suddenly can’t help but to smile, too.

“Suddenly, I found someone I wanted to play the piano for,” Dan whispered, and then the gap between them closed and Phil’s mind is reeling. He can feel Dan’s lip ring on his mouth, the same lip ring he often tells Dan not to wear to school, and he suddenly gets the urge to tell Dan never to take it out again.

They broke apart, panting, and Dan’s smiling in satisfaction. “I knew you’d taste as sweet as you look.”

“Shut up,” Phil murmured, turning even pinker. “You’re still breaking school rules. You’re supposed to be in class.”

“So? You’re helping me break those rules, Prez,” Dan grinned, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into Phil’s neck. “Lemme see that spot I touched yesterday. I couldn’t stop thinking about your damn neck.”

“Listen,” Phil squeaked. “I have a name, you know. It’s Phil.”

Dan hummed against his neck, taking his sweet time. “Yup. But it’s so satisfying to see you get all worked up when I call you Prez.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “You certainly like to tease me.”

“You’ve got _no_ idea,” Dan mumbled, finally pulling back to grin at the other boy. “But you like it.”

“Yeah,” Phil admitted. “I do.”

They took a moment to smile at each other, and Phil felt his fingers interlocking with Dan’s.

“But I’m still giving you detention for skipping class all day, Dan Howell.”

 

~~~

There’s a new power couple at the high school.

If you were acting up and got caught by Phil Lester, the student council president, it was an unspoken rule to just accept punishment. If you caused Phil any trouble, you’d have to answer to his boyfriend--Dan Howell.

Dan Howell was still the school’s most famous punk, but it was rare to see Phil at school without him. Some said he actually went to most of his classes now. What a feat.

As for Phil Lester, pretty much everyone liked him. He was a pleasant guy, funny and friendly with a heart of gold. You just had to be careful, as being too flirty would set off the hot guy always slung over Phil’s shoulders.

Some were daring enough to call Dan Howell _whipped,_ but he’d shrug his shoulders as the Prez would neatly hand them a detention slip. Phil would claim it was for “rude and disruptive behavior,” but everyone knew that if you talked bad about Dan you’d hear from the student council.

Sometimes, if you’re really lucky, after school you may be able to hear the piano being played in one of the music rooms. You might even glimpse the famous Dan Howell playing it, with a smiling Phil seated next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

That’s just a rumor, though.

As if either would admit to breaking the rules or playing the piano.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little snippet. It's based off a prompt I saw and couldn't help but to write. I love high school AUs. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
